sonicsegafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: If it was Disney
This is an alternate timeline in which Sonic the Hedgehog was actually started out as a Disney animated series in the 1990's rather than a video game character. Most of this timeline is told through tables of the episodes of the hypothetical Sonic series, including specials or crossovers with other Disney shows. The actual episodes will have their own articles, however. 1990-1996: Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) '1988 - '''Sandra C. Lofton comes up with the idea of Sonic the Hedgehog. Lofton is a Japanese-American woman and lives in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. At first, Sonic remains simply a character she draws for herself in her spare time.' '''1989 - '''Lofton submits the idea of Sonic to Disney to create a series based off of it. They accept and turn into ''Sonic the Hedgehog. Though they do tell Lofton to create more characters for Sonic to interact with on the show. She comes up with Bunnie Raboot, Miles "Tails" Prower", Rotor Walrus, Sally Acorn, Antoine D'Collette, and for the villains she creates Dr. Julian Robotnik and Snivley. Though various other characters appear over the course of the series, including Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, King Max, Ixis Naugus, Uncle Chuck, Mephiles the Dark, Athair & Lien-Da, Mecha Sonic and various other side and background characters. '1990 - '''Sonic & his show are announced, and are announced to be primarily on The Disney Channel. Though the episodes usually air on ''The Disney Afternoon ''aswell, but usually the Friday of the week after the Disney Channel airings which are on Saturdays. '''January 21, 1996 - '''Disney officially decides to finally end the series, cancelling it themselves. Of course, plenty of fans were highly upset by this, but were happy the series got a fitting series finale and actually had an ending. '''1996-1999 - '''For the most part, Sonic is restricted to cameos on other disney shows, most of the time in various episodes that are too many to count. He had appearances on posters and billboards in ''DuckTales, had a brief appearance on a television screen in Darkwing Duck, was occassionally referenced/mentioned in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, had various types of background cameos in Quack Pack, and even had cameos in Aladdin. '2000 - '''Sandra Lofton pitches an idea to Disney to do a revised version of the Sonic series, as she was against the idea of continuing her series any further after it had such a fitting finale. She actually kept her ground and convinced them to follow her idea despite them being originally against it. When the internet became super popular later, she was known as the "woman who stood up to the mouse and won". '''January, 2000 - '''It is announced that Sonic and all of the characters would get a redesign for the new series. Sonic's redesign involved him becoming slimmer and taller, with longer spines, green eyes, and shoes designed like Soap Shoes. All of the other characters got similar redesigns, and even clothes added to them. The reasons for this drastic change of design is unknown, but it happened. The fans did accept it, as this was supposed to be a (technically) different series than the original, so obviously it had to look different in terms of style. Robotnik was more drastic, however. He was made to also be slimmer but still fat, and was more egg-shaped in terms of overall designed, and wore a more legit looking scientist-like outfit. He was also given the new nickname of "Dr. Eggman". 2000-2007: Sonic the Freedom Fighter '''Feburary, 2000 - '''Disney announces that Toon Disney/The Disney Channel will be airing ''Sonic the Freedom Fighter ''on Fridays starting in March or April. The premise of the show is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy (new character who is Sonic's fangirl who loves him, but he always runs from her), Cream (New character, a young rabbit who is a little girl), Cream's pet Chao Cheese, and Rotor all get brought into the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania by scientist Nate Morgan. They have to live with Morgan's family (his grandson, his son and his daughter-in-law) while trying to get all seven chaos emeralds to return home. They also have to usually fight off Dr. Eggman and whatever his latest evil scheme or robot is. The show overall is much more light-hearted than the original series, but does have a good amount of story-arcs that go back to the original show's more dark-toned nature. Voice Cast (Only the Main Characters and Recurring Characters) - '''April, 2000 - ' The new series begins airing: '''Rest of 2007-2009 - '''With the series now ended, the show continues on through re-runs on Toon Disney/The Disney Channel until Disney XD comes in as the new "Toon Disney" channel. Until Phineas & Ferb came along, it was the Modern Disney Channel's longest running toon show. '''2009-Onward - '''The show continues to have occassional re-runs on Disney XD, and occassionally on other networks thanks to it going into Syndication with 8 seasons and 143 episodes. The show also gains a massive fan following all over the growing internet. Though unlike Kim Possible and American Dragon, there is no major "Save Sonic" campaign, primarily due to how long Sonic's show lasted compared to the other shows on the channel. '''2011 - '''Rumours of a third Sonic show being in the works spreads across the Internet. There was no official confirmation from Disney or Sandra Lofton about the accuracy of these rumours. '''2012 - '''A promo image of a new Sonic show is leaked to the internet and sends fans into a frenzy. There was still no official confirmation about it however. '''2013 - '''A third Sonic show being in the works is announced. It is revealed it would be a somewhat loose continuation with bits of retelling of the previous series. The setting, instead of Philadelphia, would be in the Mystic Ruins, the place would be acting as Nate Morgan's main Home and HQ. It was also stated that many of the original voice cast would return, save Tony Jay who had passed away in 2006, which also means his character would be unlikely to appear. 2014-Present: Sonic Boom